The present disclosure relates to a tour route generating device, a tour route generating method, and a program.
In recent years, a navigation device has been widely distributed which guides a route from a current position to a destination based on positional information obtained by a GPS (Global Positioning System) or the like. When a user of the navigation device inputs a destination, the navigation device searches for a route from a current position to a destination and guides the user the searched route.
A function provided by a navigation device has been realized as a function of a small-sized electronic device such as a mobile phone, for example. A portable navigation apparatus has also been introduced, and such a navigation device has been used not only while being mounted on a vehicle but also while walking or while being placed on a bicycle. Thus, the navigation device has been developed so as to have more functions and be more entertaining.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-241416 discloses a navigation device capable of searching for a route, wherein the traveling time that it takes to get to a destination becomes the input time, based on the input destination and the traveling time. According to such a navigation device, it is possible to walk or run to a destination by searching for a route through which it is possible to get to the destination for a desired time period during un-occupied time.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-109100 discloses a navigation device capable of searching for a route through which calorie consumption during travel from a start point to the start point via a destination becomes target calorie consumption. According to such a navigation device, it is possible to determine a route based on calorie consumption for purposes of health.